five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear's Aftermath 2: The Forest
You start off with a cutscene when beginning the game. It cuts to you being in the vision of a man named Alvin driving a truck. Alvin sighs then says: "This sucks SOOOOOOOOOOO much. Seriously, why did they choose me out of all people to deliver these animatronics? Seriously, these things smell so bad! I've had to change my air freshener 4 times already! I can't wait to get these metallic pieces of crap out of this truck & drive back home." The cutscene then cuts to the side of the truck. All of a sudden, a metal hook pops out of the tarp and starts to scrape against the side of the truck. It then eventually touches the tire. A black silhouette then rips open the tarp & jabs it's hook right into the tire & forces it out, causing an enormous rip in it. The cutscene immediately cuts back to Albert looking through the truck's rear mirror. Albert: "WAIT, WHAT THE FUOO- OHHH CRAP OH NO STAY ON THE ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA-" The truck drives off the road, through tons of bushes & branches, smashing parts of the windows, and then BAM! The truck crashed right into a tree & the screen is immediately black. Not even a minute of staring at the black screen and the player starts hearing police sirens. Policeman: "Sir, this is officer Oliver. I think we found the crash. Over." The screen then fades to a newspaper. Smack dab in the middle reads: BREAKING NEWS! During the night, Fazbear Entertainment was expecting a delivery truck full of animatronics. However, it was over 10 PM and the company was still waiting. One of the employees were driving home, when suddenly the employee said he saw truck tracks leading down towards the forest. The employee then proceeded to message Fazbear Entertainment while Fazbear Entertainment messaged the police station. The police then found the truck inside the forest. They then found what presumed to be Albert's dead body in the driver's seat. When they went near the back of the truck, they saw the tarp had hundreds of rips & tears in it. The animatronics were gone. Albert's body was taken to his wife & son and given the proper burial he deserved. In other news, an admin of the FNAF Fanon Wiki by the name of (the name is blurred out by a copy stain) has appeared to go missing as he has not been active on the wiki or any of his social medias from the past 2 to 3 years. A detective... (the paper ends there). Mechanics Flashlight: The flashlight is a returning mechanic from the 1st game. Unlike the first game, however, only 2 animatronics are scared by it. Oil Lamp: This is a reference to a FNAF fangame called "Five Nights at Froggy's." Blow the lamp out by clicking on it. To relight it with your lighter, click on it again. Table: If you're playing the Night-2 Demo, there's no reason to hide under the table. If you want to hide under it however, press W. To get out from under the table, press W again. Radio: If you're playing the Night-1 Demo, there's no reason to use the radio. Click the radio to turn it on. Right-click the radio to turn it off. Every time you turn the radio on, it plays 1 of the 3 songs. It's random which song plays. The radio breaks if you keep it on for too long. Interestingly, you can keep the radio on while the lamp's off & they won't kill you. Weird. Camera Tablet: Returning mechanic from the first game. Unlike the first game, there's only TWO cameras. One shows if something's at the door behind you and the other shows if there's something at the door in front of you. There's no point of using these until Night 3. Breathing: Just like in FNAF 4. If you hear breathing by the window, blow out the lamp & wait for animatronics to walk by. If you turn on the flashlight WHILE there's breathing, it's an instant jumpscare. You're inside a cabin by the way, just a fun fact. List of Enemies 'Forest Bonnie' First active on: Night 1 Appearance: He looks a lot like Withered Bonnie but he has a huge rip in the middle of his torso. He's also covered in mud and leaves. Help: He'll go to the window to your left. If you see him, wait until you hear breathing. Once you hear breathing, blow out the lamp & wait for him to walk by. 'Forest Chica' First active on: Night 1 Appearance: She's a lot like Withered Chica but her face is more deformed, her left leg is a bare endo leg, & she's covered in twigs, leaves, etc. Help: She'll go to the window to your right. If you see her, wait until you hear breathing. Once you hear breathing, blow out the lamp & wait for her to walk by. 'Forest Foxy' First active on: Night 1 (starts right at 3AM) Appearance: He looks a lot like Withered Foxy but his entire torso is a bare endo torso as well as him being covered in leaves and other stuff. Turns out Foxy also has a little buddy with him on his shoulder. Help: He'll appear at the left or right windows. When you hear raccoon noises, listen to what ear the raccoon is loudest in & spam your flashlight in the window you hear the raccoon in. Headphones are recommended. Forest Springbonnie First active on: Night 2 Appearance: Springbonnie's appearance looks a little bit more like Springtrap with the whole greenish-color. He's also missing part of his left ear just like Springtrap. Just like the others, he's covered in leaves and mud. Help: You can see Springbonnie's eyes at the left or right windows. If you see his eyes, don't shine the light at him until he goes away. Forest Balloon Boy First active on: Night 2 Appearance: Balloon Boy's entire head is missing, leaving only his head endoskeleton. He still has his balloon but he's missing his "Balloons" sign. Just like the others, he's covered in leaves and other forest-related stuff. Oh well, nobody liked him anyway. Help: He'll go to the left window. He makes no laughing noises because of his smashed voice box. If you see him in the window, turn on the radio. If he slips in, you're flashlight is straight-up GONE. This is a night 2-demo more coming soon! Nights + Cutscenes Night 1: Forest Bonnie and Forest Chica are active this night. Forest Foxy also becomes active in this night right at 3AM. Bonnie and Chica aren't much of a problem considering they take so long to get to their attacking position. Foxy's movement is quick so he'll definitely attack 4AM or somewhere around that time. Night 1 ''Cutscene:'' This cutscene is similar to the one in FNAF 2. After beating Night 1, you're taken to a cutscene. You're inside some kind of yellow bear mask (presumably you're in the vision of Fredbear). You can use your mouse to look around. If you look to the very left, you'll see a golden version of Bonnie (Springbonnie). After a little while, the screen glitches out. For a split second, there's a black screen then you're back at the title screen. Night 2: Forest Springbonnie and Forest Balloon Boy are active this night. To make the game easier, the creator made it to were Forest Foxy and Forest BB won't attack the player until Forest Bonnie is gone. Also Balloon Boy only attacks 2 times this night. Night 2 Cutscene: It's a similar cutscene to Night 1 except you're now in a brown bear mask (presumably Freddy). At the very left of the screen, you'll see Chica & at the very right of the screen, you'll see Bonnie. Just like the 1st cutscene, the screen glitches out to a black screen for a split second then you're back to the title screen. Trivia #The whole "an admin of the FNAF Fanon Wiki" message on the newspaper is a huge reference to Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 3 by TheFazDude. The only major difference is it's not TheFazDude who's gone missing. It's a different admin from the wiki (not telling, that'd spoil the fun). #The Night 1 and Night 2 cutscenes are possibly you being in the vision of Fredbear and Freddy during Fredbear's Family Diner before it got abandoned/shut down in the 1st game. Category:Games